The beneficial effects of heat in treating symptoms of such diseases as arthritis and rheumatism have long been known, but such factors as availability of proper equipment, cost, ventilation, size adjustment, convenience, and weight imposed on the sufferer's body have always been problems.
In the prior art special heating enclosures for the human body have been disclosed, some with frames. However, it is believed that no blanket-lifting frame has been known like that of this invention, particularly with reference to the combination of objects set forth below.